gemelas
by animes
Summary: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero un terrible suceso cambio sus vidas, dando origen a Lord Voldemort y a hora Harry y Naruto se conocen y quieren saber la verdad. es mi primer Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin.

Desde hace un tiempo esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza y espero les guste, es mi primer yaoi así que ténganme paciencia.

Parejas principales: Naruto/Sasuke, Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius Lucius/Remus

Síntesis: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella era muy especial, aunque no tenia magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que en un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, al menos eso le hicieron creer y perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas, creando a Lord Voldemort

Este cap. Tendrá lemon

.

Prologo

Corría el año de 1954 en Londres, en una de sus calles se encontraba un joven de 30 años observando según él a los asquerosos muggles que no merecían vivir, camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un parque donde encontró a una hermosa pelirroja que colgaba de un árbol sin notar la presencia de su espectador.

-que eres tú—dijo poniendo un kunai en el cuello de su espectador—no puedo sentir tu chacra, solo siento una enorme energía pero no sé que es—

-pues claro que no sientes mi chacra porque no tengo ya que soy mago—dijo con desdén—por cierto mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle y el tu yo—

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Akemi y soy una kunoichi de Konoha—

-¿Qué es una kunoichi y Konoha nunca había yo oído hablar de ellos?—dijo curiosamente

-ya tampoco había oído hablar de un mago verdadero y si quieres saber algo de mi tendrás que ayudarme con mi misión y a cambio contestare casi todas tus preguntas—

-con quien crees que estás hablando crees que voy a aceptar tu propuesta—

-si quieres saber acerca de esto yo creo que tendrás que aceptar y si no adiós—

_-Maldición esta mujer es necia, tiene carácter y eso me gusta, las otras con solo oír mi nombre hacen lo que yo quiera_—pensó—está bien pero quiero saber todo si no, no hay trato tú decides, además de que si yo necesito de tu ayuda me la brindaras—claro que no se iba dejar vencer sin obtener algo de ayuda para sus planes.

-ok, podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos escuche—

-agárrate de mi—a lo que la kunoichi lo tomo del braza y desaparecieron de ese lugar sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba entre las sombras—muy bien aquí nadie podrá escucharnos ni molestarnos así que comienza a hablar—

-que fue eso—dijo sorprendida y sintió como todo daba vueltas

-es una aparición—

-es horrible, espero que allá otro modo de poder hacer esto

-si lo hay, ¿Cuál es la misión que tienes que cumplir?

-tengo que capturar a un ninja que escapa hacia este lugar, su nombre es Taiyo y por culpa de ese desgraciado nuestro clan casi desaparece—dijo con enojo

-así que lo que buscas es venganza—

-no solo quiero justicia para mi gente solo quedamos 5 miembros aparte de mi—dijo con tristeza—por eso pedimos asilo en Konoha una de las más poderosas aldeas de los países ocultos

-así que se podría decir que eres un ninja y como que puedes hacer una mujer como tu—dijo con burla

-mira quien lo dice si ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando me moví, solo hasta que sentiste mi kunai en tu cuello y todavía preguntas que puedo hacer—dijo con superioridad

-que te parece si tenemos un duelo y así sabremos quién es más fuerte, claro a menos que tengas miedo—

-Por supuesto que no, adelante—Así comenzó una batalla campal entre estos dos contrincantes, al cabo de una hora los dos ya exhaustos—se ve que eres fuerte y si seguimos con esto creo que los dos nos vamos a quedar sin energía, así que mejor declaramos un empate que te parece

-creo que sería lo más sensato, Rufina—dijo y apareció una elfa domestica—lleva a Akemi al cuarto de huéspedes—

-si amo—dijo asiendo una reverencia y guiando a la kunoichi al cuarto de huéspedes.

Mientras él se serbia un whisky de fuego y observaba por donde se había ido la kunoichi, el pensaba cuales serian sus próximos movimientos para poder separar el mundo muggles del mágico.

-_esta mujer va a ser una pieza clave para mi plan es la única que ha podido igualar mi poder, aunque creo que si hubieras seguido con este duelo ella hubiera ganad—pensó—_será mejor que me a acostar presiento que mañana será un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por un delicioso olor, por lo cual se apuro a arreglarse ya que tenía hambre puesto que el día anterior había quedado muy cansado que se durmió en cuanto toco la cama, al llegar al comedor pudo apreciar un abundante desayuno, pero este era diferente ya que era un desayuno estilo japonés.

-que bueno que despertaste, prepare el desayuno, aunque Rufina no quería que hiciera nada y creo que se molesto pero ya que me vas ayudar creo que por lo menos hare el desayuno así que siéntate—dándole una bella sonrisa

-bien, dime en qué consiste tu misión

-como ya te había dicho es capturar a Taiyo lo más pronto posible para que sea juzgado por su crímenes, mira esto contiene información acerca de él, así que puedes leerlo—dijo mientras le daba un sobre

-y porque huyo a este lugar—

-bueno según la información, tiene un cómplice que vive aquí solo que no sabemos quién es, por eso necesito ayuda

-está bien comenzare a buscar información, es mejor que me vaya a trabajar si necesitas algo dile a Rufina hasta luego.

Los meses pasaban y para frustración de la kunoichi y del mago no podían encontrar a Taiyo ni a su cómplice aunado a esto la atracción que tenían el uno por el otro y que se negaban a decir ya que querían que el otro diera el primer paso antes de ver su orgullo pisoteado, hasta que un día en una noche de copas.

-sabesss…tu me gustasss musho sabes—dijo una ebria kunoichi

-tu también me gustasss…no sabes como quisiera acerté el amor en estos momentos, arrancarte esa ropa...besar cada parte de tu cuerpo….hacerte gritar mi nombre

-y por qué no lo hacesss…digo a menosss que no puedasss—dijo sonrojada

-claro que puedo y te lo voy a demostrar—dijo mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi para besarla.

El beso que había empezado delicado se convirtió en uno apasionado en el cual las lenguas luchaban por tener el control, mientras tanto una de las manos de Tom comenzaba a acariciar la espalda, mientras que la otra comenzaba a hacerse camino entre la ropa de Akemi, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron pero Tom no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello de la Kunoichi y fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos los cuales estaban expuestos comenzó a besarlos y en momentos a morderlos arrancando gemidos que solo lograban excitarlo más; una de sus manos terminaba su tarea de sacarle completamente su playera y sostén y la otra se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente hacia la intimidad de la chica, Tom agradeció mentalmente que llevara falda y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica sobre la tela lo que ocasiono un jadeo, Akemi no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que jalo la cara del mago para besarlo y comenzar con la tarea de desvestirlo, comenzando con esa camisa que por la excitación la arranco prácticamente, comenzando a besar y a acariciar el amplio y bien trabajado torso de Tom, un gemido salió al sentir como unos dedos comenzaban a tocar descaradamente su intimidad a lo que ella comenzó a acariciar el miembro del otro sobre la tela, no sintiéndose satisfecha comenzó a quitar los pantalones y bóxer el Tom dejando ver su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo a siendo gemir al otro.

-Tom…mmmm…haaa…te necesito,

-que impaciente yo quería jugar otro rato asi contigo—dijo con burla

-no seas así….haaa…Kami-sama

-está bien…ahaa…no eres virgen…oh Merlín eso

-por su puesto queee no, solo hazlo ya—ordeno

-bien—solo dijo eso mientras levantaba a la kunoichi y le quitaba la ropa interior y la posicionaba, comenzándola a dejar caer lentamente asiendo gritar a la kunoichi cuando al fin se unieron completamente comenzando una danza lenta, después de unos minutos las embestidas eran mas rápidas y profundas por lo que Tom decidió cambiar de posición dejándola debajo de él, cuando ambos sintieron el orgasmo llegar gritaron el nombre del otro, exhaustos y sudorosos.

-será mejor que vallamos a la cama ahí podremos descansar mejor que en el piso de la sala no crees

-es verdad, pero vamos a dormir en la misma cama, porque quiero repetir esto

-me parece bien—así comienzo su relación aunque extraña ya que ninguno de los decía lo que sentía.

Después de cerca de 7 meses de estar en este pis por fin lograron capturar a Taiyo y Akemi tenía que regresar a Konoha

-no pongas es cara Tom, vendré a verte cada 3 meses si lo prometo

-está bien—dijo en tono frio

-Tom no me hagas esto mas difícil, ten por seguro que volveré es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, además regresare porque te a…

-por que regresaras dímelo

-porque te amo contento, además te daré esto—dijo mientras que le entregaba un collar con el símbolo de su clan

-si, toma esto te protegerá—dijo mientras le daba un brazalete con su nombre

-gracias Tom, espérame y prométeme que no seguirás con esas ideas, ya sé que no te agradan pero no por tener malas experiencias con unos, todos paguen por ello

-está bien lo olvidare solo hasta que mueras

-entonces sí que las olvidaras, adiós—despidiéndose con un beso

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se conocieron, se habían casado hace un año atrás y ya estaban esperando a sus primeras hijas por lo que el matrimonio Riddle Uzumaki estaba muy feliz, las ideas de Tom habían quedado atrás y eso alegraba a la Uzumaki, todo era felicidad, pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho ya que una sombra los observaba desde la oscuridad planeando su venganza contra ellos

_.

Espero les allá gustado por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias y lo que no les gusto.

Intentare subir el próximo capítulo mañana o el lunes depende como este de trabajo.

cuidense


	2. feliz tragedia

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin

Síntesis: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella muy especial, aunque no tenia magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que paso un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, o al menos eso le hicieron creer y en ese accidente perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas y así nació Lord Voldemort

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Feliz tragedia

Era una mañana común y corriente para el matrimonio Riddle Uzumaki, si bien el embarazo de Akemi había sido de alto riesgo, todo iba bien, ya solo faltaba medio mes para que las gemelas nacieran.

-Akemi que hace levantada acuérdate que el médico dijo reposo absoluto

-ya lo sé, solo que sentí una presencia maligna

-pero yo no veo nada, de seguro son tus nervios por el nacimiento de estas niñas-dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la pelirroja

-¡ha!—grito

-que pasa

-creo que tus hijas quieren nacer

-bien vamos al hospital—dijo ayudando a su esposa y llevando consigo la maleta con las cosas de las bebes

Después de horas de labor de parto, al fin nacieron unas hermosas niñas pelirrojas y de piel blanca, una con ojos azules como el padre y la otra verde esmeralda como la madre

-y como las llamaremos—pregunto Tom

-que te parece Kushina y Lily

-me parece perfecto Kushina y Lily Riddle Uzumaki suena bien—

-oye porque no vas a bañarte y por ahí traes unos pañales

-está bien no tardo—nunca imagino que esta decisión sería la que cambiara su vida

Después de hora y media Tom estaba a unas cuadras del Hospital cuando oyó un fuerte explosión y todo paso en cámara lenta, vio como se derrumbaba el edificio, como los bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego y el intentaba con desesperación encontrar a su familia, tenía la esperanza que hubieran podido escapar, después de que todo terminara, los bomberos dijeron que no había sobrevivientes y que todo fue causado por un paciente que se hizo explotar por no conseguir un trasplante y esto lo había trastornado causando aquel fatídico incidente

-malditos muggles, por su culpa perdí todo asi que lo pagaran con sus vidas, Akemi, Kushina y Lily prometo vengar su muerte y no importa lo que tarde los muggles pagaran con sangre, por lo que nos han hecho—dijo mientras desaparecía.

Entro lugar

-ese estúpido se creyó todo, hasta el que tú y tus hijas están muertas, por desgracia no sé donde enviaste a esas malditas mocosas, perra desgraciada, pero eso ya no importa ya que tu marido se irá consumiendo por la oscuridad y el odio—dijo lanzando una siniestra carcajada que erizaba la piel

-_hijas espero que están bien y que las logre encontrar su padre, perdón por separarlas pero sé que esto es lo mejor, Kushina vivirás como una kunoichi y Lili como una bruja, perdón una vez mis queridas hijas—_dejando salir unas lagrimas de tristeza y frustración ante estos pensamientos

En Konoha

-Sondaime-sama ha aparecido esta bebe y esta carta junto con uno de los zorros de Akemi-sama—dijo alarmado

-traigan a Kumiko-sama díganle que es urgente

Después de unos minutos entraba una hermosa mujer

-que es lo que pasa Sondaime-sama y quienes esta preciosura

-ella es la hija de Akemi y esta es una carta que manda donde nos explica lo que paso

_**Sondaime-sama, Kumiko-sama**_

_** Desde hace unas semanas he sentido que alguien nos vigila, al principio pensé que era cosa del embarazo como decía Tom pero sé que no es asi, por ello creo que toda mi familia está en peligro, no he podido averiguar quiénes son pero uno de ellos es ninja y su chacra se me hace conocido, hace unos segundos pude sentirlo mientras Tom estaba aquí, pero él se ha ido y hay un gran alboroto y sé que lo más probable es que muera así que he tenido que tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida separar a mis hijas por que corren un gran peligro, por favor protéjanla, ella es Kushina y a Lily la he mandado con una buena amiga mía y sé que estará bien con ella**_

_**No le pongan el apellido de mi esposo, póngale solo Uzumaki y háganla pasar por la hija de alguien del clan, no le digan la verdad hasta que sea grande y no intenten contactar a Tom, sé que es cruel pero después lo entenderá, además que es peligroso.**_

_**Los quiere Akemi y gracias**_

-¿Qué debemos hacer?—pregunto el Sondaime

-creo que cumplir con lo que ella nos pide, además ella es una Uzumaki una de nosotras y será criada como tal, demás usted sabe que nuestra matriarca está a punto de morir y necesita un contenedor para el Kiuby y creo que ella será una buena portadora de el—

-está bien, si necesita alguna ayuda no dude en venir

-ok, con su permiso Sondaime—sama—dijo mientras salía con la bebe en brazos

-espero que sea lo correcto—suspiro

En un lugar de Londres.

-pero que haces aquí chibi—dijo una mujer al zorro—pero que hace este bebe aquí, pero si se parece a Akemi—mientras la cargaba y agarraba la carta que el zorro tenía en el hocico

_**Hola querida amiga**_

_** Se que es gran favor, pero sé que entenderás porque lo he hecho, desde hace algunos días alguien nos ha estado vigilando y hoy he confirmado mis sospechas mi familia está en grave peligro, tomo la decisión más difícil de mi vida, separa a mi hermosas hijas, a una la envié a Konoha y a la otra te la encargo a ti, por favor cuídala y críala como tu hija, ponle tu apellido, por cierto se llama Lily y su hermana Kushina, no intentes contactar a Tom es peligroso, ya sé que me dirás que estoy tomando una decisión equivocada, pero es la única que se me ocurre, perdón amiga por meterte en estos problemas, te mando un poco de dinero para los gastos de mi pequeña, cuídala y amala como yo no podre hacerlo**_

_**Gracias querida amiga, te quiere Akemi**_

-amiga prometo cuidarla—dijo entre lagrimas—hola Lili Evans

Los años pasaron, las niñas crecían contentas pero siempre sentían que les faltaba algo, en esos años Tom Marvolo Riddle se iba consumiendo en el odio y el deseo de venganza contra lo muggles los causantes de su sufrimiento y así es como nació Lord Voldemort.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Espero les allá gustado

Comenten lo que les gusto y lo que no les gusto.

Cuídense


	3. infancia

**ACLARACIÓ**N: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin.

Desde hace un tiempo esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza y espero les guste, es mi primer yaoi así que ténganme paciencia.

**Parejas**: Naruto/Sasuke, Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius Lucius/Remus

**Síntesis**: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella muy especial, aunque no tenía magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que paso un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, o al menos eso le hicieron creer y en ese accidente perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas y así nació Lord Voldemort

**ACLARACIONES DE ESCRITURA:**

_-pensamientos—_

**-cartas, notas—**

-"Japonés en Howarts" o "Ingles en Países ocultos"-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Capitulo.-Infancia

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ajenas de los sentimientos de su padre y del conocimiento de que tenían una hermana, las gemelas hacían sus vidas.

En Konoha, por las calles caminaba una niña pelirroja, muy hiperactiva y de carácter fuerte, se dirigía a su primer día en la academia ninja estaba contenta y nerviosa a la vez, al entrar se encontró con un niño rubio de ojos azules que estaba hablando con un grupo de niñas, cuando entro su sensei todos tomaron asiento.

-hola mi nombre es Souta y voy a ser su sensei así que se va a ir presentando y me van a decir que quieren ser—a lo que todos asintieron

-mi nombre es Yamanaka Inoichi y quiero estar en el escuadrón AMBU de interrogación—y así fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que fue el turno de la pelirroja

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina y voy a ser la próxima Hokage

-no lo creo ya que seré yo el próximo Hokage—dijo el niño rubio

-por supuesto que no

-que aburrido—dijo otro

-que dijiste—dijo enojada

-ya Habanero Rojo

-vuélveme a llamar así y sufrirás una muerte dolorosa—dijo mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía detrás de su compañero

-claro que no serás la próxima Hokage, ya que seré yo, Namikaze Minato el próximo Hokage y tú serás mi novia Habanero rojo—dijo con una sonrisa

-por su puesto que no baka—decía mientras lanzaba varios objetos

-bueno ya vasta todos a sus lugares –

Después de algunos años y con mucho esfuerzo Minato se convirtió en el Yondaime y esposo de Kushina.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras que en Londres otra pelirroja jugaba con su amigo Severus Snape en un rio

-ya recibiste tu carta

-no me ha llegado nada-Dijo con tristeza fingida para molestar a su amigo

-en serio

-claro que no tonto, si la recibí, este año vamos a ir a Howarts, será divertido no lo crees

-claro que lo será—dijo felizmente sin saber que no sería así

Ese año Severus conoció los merodeadores los cuales no paraban de hacerle bromas y lo peor era que su miga Lily y el no estuvieran en la misma casa y que el tonto de James Potter estuviera detrás de su amiga lo molestaba mas.

A finales de curso hubo un acontecimiento que marco la vida de todos en Howarts

-ya Severus, no le voy a hacer caso a James

-ya cállate sangre sucia inmunda

-Se..Severus eso es lo que piensas de mi—dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

-Lily yo

-déjalo así no quiero volver a verte—salió corriendo del lugar topándose con James Potter

-Lily que te pasa

-¡oh!, James, Severus me dijo sangre sucia—dijo abrazándose de el

-es idiota me las va a pagar

-no James, déjalo por favor

-está bien solo lo hare por ti—así es como empezó un amistad entre James Potter y Lily Evans que con el trato y paso de los años se volvería en amor y terminarían casados

Mientras esto sucedía en el pasillo donde antes se encontraba Severus y Lily

-a hora sí que la regaste, he, Severus—dijo alguien a sus espaldas con voz burlona

-jodete Sirius

-creo que es a ti al quien le gusta que lo jodan no es así Snevilus—dijo mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de su amante excitándolo, si su amante desde hace 1 año Severus y Sirius salían juntos.

-hoy no Sirius, por favor –dijo suplicante

-porque no, por Lily

-en parte

-no me dirás que has aceptado la marca tenebrosa

-lo siento Sirius, pero si

-no lo puedo creer, has decidido ser un maldito mortifago

-Sirius déjame explicarte

-no quiero saber nada de ti, a partir de a hora no somos nada y espero que Lucius no allá aceptado también la marca porque si es así, pobre de Remus

-está bien y sobre Lucius es algo que no te incumbe pulgoso—dijo dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras de Slytherin, una vez hay

-¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Lucius

-mal y a ti

-pues al principio se molestó, pero cuando entendió mis razones no hubo problemas

-me alegró por ti

-gracias y lo siento

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Espero le guste

Dejen comentarios porfa para saber en qué puedo mejor o si les gusta mi historia

Y feliz año nuevo no pude actualizar el primer día del año por es el cumple de mi mami

Bueno cuídense


	4. hechos que dejan huella

Hola perdón por la tardanza muchos cambios en mi vida, falta de inspiración y muchos otros factores pero bueno aquí esta otro cap., espero les guste

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin.

Desde hace un tiempo esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza y espero les guste, es mi primer yaoi así que ténganme paciencia.

Parejas principales: Naruto/Sasuke, Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius Lucius/Remus

Síntesis: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella muy especial, aunque no tenía magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que paso un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, o al menos eso le hicieron creer y en ese accidente perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas y así nació Lord Voldemort

Este cap. Tendrá lemon

Hechos que dejan huella 1ra parte

Al terminar Howarts Lucius y Remus se fueron a vivir juntos, aunque el padre de Lucius no estaba muy contento, que su hijo se revolcara con un mestizo y pobretón como Remus, ideo un plan para separarlos sin importarle que el vela de su hijo lo haya escogido como pareja siempre se podría arreglar eso.

-Remus podemos hablar—dijo Lucius seriamente al entrar al departamento que compartía con su novio

-que pasa Luc—dijo Remus sentándose en uno de los sillones

-es acerca de mi padre—dijo seriamente

-ahora que quiere—dijo preocupadamente

-quiere que me case con Narcisa Black, de hecho—suspiro—ya me comprometió con ella y la boda está planeada para dentro de un mes—

-estas bromeando—susurro—no puede ser, y tú que le dijiste, no aceptaste o si—dijo a punto de llorar—contesta Lucius—pero al ver el rostro de su amado todo quedo confirmado—cómo pudiste—dijo histérico

-entiende Rem –

-que quieres que entienda—dijo entrecortadamente—que me dejas, que me votas como si fuera basura, que solo me utilizaste para…-no pudo contener y dejo salir un sollozo desgarrador

-Rem mírame no tenía otra alternativa, créeme, tu eres mi alma gemela y si acepte fue porque no quiero que me separen de ti, si no aceptaba mi padre amenazó con matarte—dijo Lucius con voz suplicante

-estas hablando en serio Luc—

-por su puesto, ese bastardo sabe cómo manipularme, yo te amo mi lobito—levanto la barbilla del hombre lobo para que sus miradas se conectaran y lo que vio Remus fue sinceridad, amor y desesperación por qué le creyera

-te creo Luc, te creo—y se lanzó a besar con desesperación esos labios tan apetecibles que lo volvían loco, caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación y esa noche se demostraron cuanto se amaban.

La boda entre Narcisa Black (ahora Malfoy) y Lucius Malfoy fue el acontecimiento del año, en todas las revistas y periódicos del mundo mágico no se hablaba de otra cosa, los amigos de Remus lo apoyaron con todo esto. Ya había pasado un año de que Lucius se casara y de que Remus se volviera su amante.

Misión Malfoy

-Severus ya está lista la poción que te encargue—quiso saber Lucius

-si ya está, de hecho te la traje—dio mientras sacaba una poción de color lila de su capa—debes tomarla una hora antes, ok

-si, si y gracias—

-por cierto, esta es para Remus, dile que es su encargo—

-está bien, y como van las cosas con el pulgoso—dijo lascivamente

-pues mucho mejor, me está costando trabajo, pero ya entendió mis motivos

-me alegro por ti amigo

-hablando de eso quede de verlo así que me voy—

-corre ve, no quiero que se enoje y te deje—dijo

-lo mismo digo—

Departamento de Remus

-espero que esto funcione—dijo antes de tomarse la poción. Una hora después llegaba un Remus cansado del trabajo.

-Luc, ¿Dónde estás?

-en la habitación—dijo sensualmente

-waou—dijo al entrar a su habitación, ya que estaba adornada con velas aromáticas que daban un ambiente romántico—Luc—dijo incrédulo

-hola amor—dijo Luc parado en la puerta del baño de una manera tan sexy y Dios esa ropa de cuero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, hacían que el amiguito de Remus despertara de una manera tan salvaje, no sabía cómo no se lanzaba contra ese adonis si hasta su lobo estaba loco—que piensas quedarte ahí parado—sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose de manera tan sexy, que una vez que pego su cuerpo al de Remus, este lo beso de manera tan salvaje que Luc callo encima de la cama, comenzando una lucha por ver quien dominaba a quien, el vencedor fue Luc, que quedo encima de Remus e hizo aparecer una esposas con las que amarro a Remus en la cama

-pero que, Luc suéltame—dijo lastimeramente—quiero tocarte

-tranquilo lobito que antes te voy a dar un espectáculo que recordaras toda la vida, además hoy me entregare a ti—dijo cerca de su oído haciendo temblar a Remus

Comienza lemon

Lucius se apartó un poco de la cama y comenzó una danza erótica, se contoneaba y tocaba descaradamente que Remus sentía que se venía con tan solo verlo.

-¡oh Luc!, desátame por favor—dijo entrecortadamente

-no lobito-dijo acercándose y tocando por encima de la tela la erección de su amante el cual gimió de placer—creo que alguien está ansioso—con un pase de varita dejo desnudo a Remus, comenzó besando el cuello de su amado y fue bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose en los pezones erguidos de su amante, obteniendo gemidos de placer y movimiento de cadera—tranquilo—dijo mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del licántropo—hay mucho tiempo para eso—y continuo con su trabajo, jugueteo un rato con el ombligo de su amante para después pasar su lengua por la entre pierna sin llegar a tocar lo que hacía hombre a Remus

-maldición, Lucius chúpamela

-que lengua tan sucia tienes Remus, eso merece un castigo—dijo antes de pasar su lengua desde la base hasta el glande de la hombría de Remus—pero aun así me gusta, Rem, dime qué quieres que te haga—dijo sensualmente

-quiero que uses tu boca y me la chupes hasta que me corra—dijo lascivamente

-¡oh, Rem!—dijo placenteramente, ya que esas palabras sí que lo habían excitado, comenzó con dar pequeños besos en la punta del miembro de su amante, para después metérsela toda haciendo gemir a Remus, comenzó lentamente

-¡oh Luc…mmmmm…más rápido…oh si…así sigue—dijo extasiado—más rápido Luc…me vengo…oh Luuuucccc—dijo antes de llegar al orgasmo

-que delicioso sabes—dijo relamiéndose los labios y quitando las esposas—creo que hemos llegado al momento más esperado…Remus quiero que me tomes, que me hagas el amor, que me hagas gritar tu nombre entre cada estocada que me des—dijo sensualmente en el oído de su amante, asiendo despertar de nuevo el miembro del mencionado

-estas seguro Luc—a lo que el asintió. Comenzó con un beso apasionado que dejo sin aliento a ambos, beso, lamio y mordisqueo el cuello de su amor y fue descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de su amor hasta toparse con lo que hacía hombre a Luc, sin previo aviso se metió ese miembro haciendo gemir a Luc, mientras tanto untaba tres dedos con lubricante, comenzó introduciendo un dedo tentativamente, a lo que Lucius se tensó.

-relájate—dijo abandonando lo que estaba haciendo para besar a su amante distrayéndolo, cuando un segundo dedo entro gimió de placer y dolor, pero los dedos de Remus tocaron un punto sensible haciendo gemir de placer, el tercer dedo pronto hizo su aparición—maldición Luc, ya no aguanto, necesito hacerte mío ya

-pues que esperas—dijo preso del placer, gimió al sentir como los dedos de su amante abandonaban su entrada, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por el miembro de su amante, el cual se detuvo unos instantes esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión—maldición Remus muévete ya—grito—oh si…más rápido…quiero que me cojas duro…mmmmm…muy duro…oh si—grito al sentir como Remus le daba una estocada certera a su próstata, así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que ambos sintieron llegar a su orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro

-gracias Luc

-no hay porque, será mejor que descansemos—dijo antes de acomodarse junto a Remus—_espero que haya funcionado—_pensó

Había pasado y un mes después de eso

-padre podremos hablar

-dime hijo

-yo me quiero divorciar de Narcisa

-eso sí que no lo harás y menos ahora

-padre entiende, estoy embarazado, del hombre que en verdad amo—dijo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer

-eres una deshonra para esta familia, pero eso no importa no te dejare que te divorcies por esto—dijo seriamente—tal parece que este bebé no nacerá solo, ya que Narcisa también está embarazada y si no quieres que algo le pase al engendro que llevas dentro, seguirás con ella—sonrió maliciosamente—aunque creo que tu lobo no querrá saber nada de ti, después de leer esto—dijo dándole el periódico "El profeta"

**En exclusiva, Narcisa Malfoy está embarazada y muy feliz por ello al igual que Lucius Malfoy, aun año de casados ya esperan a su primer hijo, conseguimos hacer una entrevista con Narcisa y esto fue lo que dijo**

"**Este bebe es una bendición y solo llega para afianzar el amor que mi marido y yo nos profesamos, además llevamos deseando tener un niño desde hace bastante tiempo…"**

-como pudieron hacer esto—dijo aventando el periódico

-hay hijo, no me dejaste otra opción—dijo—ahora vete

Lucius salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las habitaciones que compartía con Narcisa

-cómo pudiste—grito

-yo no quería Luc—dijo sollozando—pero él me obligó, me amenazo, que si no daba esa entrevista mataba a nuestro hijo—dijo aterrada

-maldición, ese hijo de puta, justo ahora—dijo desesperado

-en serio lo siento, Lucius—dijo abrazándolo

-no tienes la culpa—dijo con tranquilidad—a demás este bebe es bien recibido, es mi hijo al fin y al cabo lo voy a amar como se merece, verdad que si—mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de Narcisa—tendré que hablar con Remus sobre esto

Detrás de la puerta

-ya vez, solo eres un estorbo en la vida de mi hijo—dijo seriamente—piensas dejar sin padre a esa criatura que no tiene la culpa

-no se preocupe señor, desapareceré de la vida de su hijo—dijo dando media vuelta y salir de esa mansión y recoger todo lo de su departamento e irse lo más lejos que pudiera

-que iluso—dijo antes de irse a su despacho

En el departamento, Remus había recogido todas sus cosas y dejado una carta a su amado, cerró la puerta y desapareció, fue a la casa de sus amigo James y Lily. En ese momento se encontraba Sirius y Petter.

-Remus—dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo en cuanto lo vio-¿Cómo estás?

-Lily, estoy muy mal, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí—dijo tristemente

-te entiendo amigo—dijo Sirius que te parece si nos vamos de viaje tu y yo juntos

-adonde irían—dijo James

-no sé, que te parece a este lugar—dijo Sirius señalando un lugar en el mapa

-creo que está bien para mí, cuando nos iríamos

-que te parece mañana—dijo Sirius

-está bien—dijo con desganas—James, Lily me podría quedar con ustedes hoy

-por supuesto –dijo sonriente

Al día siguiente Remus y Sirius se despedían de sus mejores amigos para ir a un lugar llamado Konoha, algo que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les allá gustado

Dejen comentarios

Espero actualizar pronto y eso va a depender mucho de lo que pase en esta semana, jejejejjeje.


	5. hechos que dejan huella 2da parte

Hola perdón por la tardanza, falta de inspiración y muchos otros factores pero bueno aquí esta otro cap., espero les guste

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin.

Desde hace un tiempo esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza y espero les guste, es mi primer yaoi así que ténganme paciencia.

Parejas principales: Naruto/Sasuke, Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius Lucius/Remus

Síntesis: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella muy especial, aunque no tenía magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que paso un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, o al menos eso le hicieron creer y en ese accidente perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas y así nació Lord Voldemort

Hechos que dejan huella 2da parte

Por el camino que lleva a la entrada de la aldea conocida como Konoha, iban dos hombres admirando aquel pasaje tan hermoso.

-Sirius, sí que supiste escoger—dijo maravillado

-pues claro, este lugar me lo recomendó un viejo amigo, solo me dijo que es algo así como nuestro mundo, ósea que casi nadie sabe de su existencia—dijo

-cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos—

-pues yo nada más unos días no puedo dejar a Snevillus, menos ahora que ese loco esta tan desatado—dijo con aprensión

-lo siento—dijo tristemente

-no te preocupes, de hecho compre un apartamento, así que tú te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras—dijo sonriente

-me parece bien—

Al entrar se maravillaron por la arquitectura de las casas y la vestimenta de los habitantes, si bien sabían que ellos vivían en una época un poco más atrasada que la suya, el verlo con sus propios ojos los maravillo mas.

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Haramura Ryo guening de Konoha—haciendo una reverencia—los molesto con que se anoten-

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Lupin Remus de Inglaterra—dijo con una sonrisa

-buenas tarde mi nombre es Black Sirius igual de Inglaterra—

-bien venidos a Konoha, espero y disfruten su estancia—

-gracias y me podría decir dónde queda esta calle—entregándole un papel  
>-bien siga derecho, cuando llegue al complejo Uchiha gira a la derecha y hay encontrara la calle—<p>

-muchas gracias—dijeron ambos emprendiendo el camino

Iban tan concentrados hablando y admirando los diversos establecimientos que no se fijaron hasta demasiado tarde y Remus no pudo evitar chocar con un hombre grande que llevaba a un niño de 6 años, asiéndolo caer

-perdón—dijo el hombre ofreciéndole una mano para levantarlo

-no perdóneme usted a mí, iba muy distraído—dijo sonrojado—mi nombre es Lupin Remus un gusto y él es mi amigo Black Sirius—dijo cortésmente

-buenas tardes Black-san y Lupin-san, mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku y mi hijo Uchiha Itachi, perdone mi indiscreción pero ustedes no son de aquí verdad—

-sí, no somos de aquí, somos de Inglaterra y estamos de viaje—contesto Remus con una sonrisa que hizo que Fugaku se estremeciera

-bueno los dejo, tengo que llevar a mi hijo a la academia—

-y su madre por qué no va con usted—dijo Sirius

-ella lamentablemente murió hace dos años—dijo Itachi con tristeza

-cuanto lo siento—dijo Sirius

-no se preocupen, nos vemos—

-no crees que es guapo Remus—dijo pícaramente

-si porque—dijo mirando por el lugar que se había ido Fugaku

-creo que si su hijo y yo no hubiéramos estado se te habría lanzado y en este momento estarían cogiendo como conejos—dijo lascivamente

-Sirius como puedes decir eso, no podría hacerle eso a…-no termino la frase—mejor vámonos.

Los días pasaron y Sirius tuvo que regresar, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, Fugaku y Remus se hicieron amigos y debes en cuando Remus ayudaba a Itachi con sus tareas de la academia, al menos Sirius se iba tranquilo de dejar a su amigo con alguien que le hiciera compañía pero la tristeza no abandonaba sus ojos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mundo mágico

Sirius había llegado con la novedad de que Remus se había quedado en Konoha, muy bien acompañado, él había recibido la noticia que su podre hermano estaba muy grave y está a punto de morir, pero gracias a su amante no había muerto, además de que James y Lily se habían vuelto a enfrentar a Lord voldemort y por poco y no la cuentan.

Los días pasaban rápido y Lucius seguía sin poder encontrar a su amado Remus, se maldijo por haber caído en esa trampa echa por su padre, intento preguntarle a los amigos de Remus pero debido a los ataques del Lord no podía comunicarse con ellos, al igual que Severus, lo único que lo tranquilizaba eran sus hijos.

Pronto pasaron 5 meses, su padre había muerto hace dos meses, lo único que sabía de era que Remus estaba bien y eso gracias a Severus que logro sacarle algo a ese pulgoso, también se enteró que Lily y James Potter esperaban a su primer hijo, y para sorpresa de todo Sirius también, lo único lamentable de todo esto era la salud de Narcisa que se deterioraba cada día, el medimago le había aconsejado que suspendiera el embarazo pero ella se negó rotundamente, estaban los dos en su 6º mes de embarazo, sus hijos iban a nacer con días de diferencia pero ambos nacerían en Junio.

Los siguientes meses pasaron en relativa calma, había podido sobrellevar todo esto por sus hijos y nada más por ellos, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un dolor lo saco de ello

-Rufina, pronto llama al medimago—dijo retorciéndose de dolor

-si amo—dijo desapareciendo

-¡Lucius!—se oyó un grito que venía de la recamara de Narcisa

-maldición—dijo antes de comenzar a caminar para llegar a la recamara, agradecía que estuviera a un lado de su despacho, al llegar se encontró a una Narcisa muy pálida y con cara de dolor—Cisa ¿Qué pasa?—dijo con dolor

-creo que tu hijo quiere nacer…maldición como duele—

-lo sé, yo también entre en labor. Estos niños quieren nacer el mismo día—sonrió

-eso parece—dijo más calmada

-no te preocupes no tarda el medimago

Después de varias horas lo niños Malfoy nacieron saludables y con las características de su padre. Tanto Lucius como Narcisa estaban muy agotados y se encontraban en su cama

-mira Cisa nuestro hijo—dijo mientras se lo pasaba

-es muy bello, aunque creo que el tuyo no se queda atrás—sonrió mientras veía a ese hermoso niño

-como los llamaremos—dijo Lucius

-yo quiero que mi hijo se llame Alex Jhon Malfoy, que te parece—dijo sonriendo

-es hermoso, hola Alex y este pequeñín se llamara Draco Lucius Malfoy, que te parece—

-perfecto, hola Draco, te quiero mucho Alex, Draco y Lucius, cuídalos bien—eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir con lo que le quedaba de vida

-Cisa—quito al pequeño bebe de los brazos de su madre y lo acomodo mejor en su regazo. Dos días después Narcisa Malfoy era enterrada y se dio a conocer a los mellizos Malfoy.

Pronto llego julio y con él el nacimiento de Harry James Potter Evans y Neville Frank Longbottomy con ellos caía una profecía que les cambiaria la vida.

Siruis Black fue padrino de Harry, Remus asistió y conto a sus amigo el cómo se encontraba y como iban las cosas con el Uchiha.

Entro noviembre y con ello el nacimiento de Regalus Cignus Prince Black, decidió que se iría por algunos meses con Remus y que era mejor que cambiaran de guardián para el fidelius, prometieron volver para el cumpleaños de Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les allá gustado

He estado en prácticas y mi tiempo se ha visto reducido con los trabajos extras como danza y banda de guerra pero no se preocupen hoy subo 2 cap.

Dejen comentarios

Espero actualizar pronto y eso va a depender mucho de lo que se presente en esta semana, jejejejjeje.


	6. las tragedias nos persiguen 1ra parte

Hola perdón por la tardanza, falta de inspiración y muchos otros factores pero bueno aquí esta otro cap., ya que lo prometido es deuda el segundo cap. espero les guste

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de la manga y anime de Naruto y de J. k. Rowlin.

Desde hace un tiempo esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza y espero les guste, es mi primer yaoi así que ténganme paciencia.

Parejas principales: Naruto/Sasuke, Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius Lucius/Remus

Síntesis: El no siempre odio a muerte a los muggles, al contrario encontró una a quien amo, pero ella muy especial, aunque no tenía magia podía hacer cosas sorprendentes, tenían una vida feliz hasta que paso un terrible accidente ocasionado por un muggles, o al menos eso le hicieron creer y en ese accidente perdió a toda su familia, su esposa e hijas y así nació Lord Voldemort

Las tragedias nos persiguen 1ra parte

Después del cumpleaños de Harry tanto Remus como Sirius regresaron a Konoha invitando a sus amigos pero ellos negaron, no querían alejarse de su familia, esto probaría ser una mala decisión.

El mundo mágico entro en guerra y la aparición de una profecía lo empeoro todo. Los Potter´s y los Longbottom tuvieron que esconderse.

Era una noche pacifica de Hallowen, era el 31 de octubre de 1981 en el valle de Godrig.

-Harry amor es hora de irse a dormir—

-Lily, vete nos ha encontrado lo voy a entretener mientras tu escapas—Lily subió las escaleras pero cuando intento desaparecer se dio cuenta que era imposible por lo que solo pudo estar preparada para luchar, a bajo se desataba una pelea.

-crees que me vas a ganar James, petrificus totalum—

-mi señor si me permite sé una maldición que hará que poder este muerto en vida, no cree que ese sería el mejor castigo—dijo uno de sus seguidores

-tienes razón te lo encargo

-hola Lily—dijo en tono frio, pero lo que lo dejo impresionado no fue solo el pronunciar el nombre que alguna vez allá utilizado para su hija sino también el parecido que tenía con su difunta esposa—Akemi-susurro

-no dejare que mates mi hijo—dijo Lily sacando al Lord de sus pensamientos

-crees poder detenerme avadakedavra—pero antes que la maldición le pegara a Lily otra maldición hizo que se desmayara, el Lord no la vio porque cerro sus ojos al mandar la maldición, porque extrañamente se sentí culpable

-ahora tu maldito mocoso avadakedavra—pero la maldición solo reboto y le dio al lord causando su supuesta muerte y que Harry tuviera esa cicatriz en forma de rayo

-vaya a sí que tú eres la hija de esa perra y este es su nieto creo que los llevare para que se conozcan, ha sé que me oyes y no te preocupes no dejare atrás a James todos pensaran que murieron, deja decirte algo más tu padre es Lord Voldemort Lily, y quien crees que lo creo—los ojos de Lily se llenaron de rabia, dolor y tristeza—si fui yo—oyó un ruido—maldición llegaron antes de lo pensado bueno por a hora te dejare aquí Harry dile adiós a mami y a papi—desapareciendo antes que Severus encontrar los cuerpos muertos de su mejor amiga y del mejor amigo de su amante, por fortuna Harry estaba con vida

-maldición llegue tarde, por suerte encontré inconsciente a colagusano así no podrán culpar a Sirius—no te preocupes amiga cuidaremos de tu hijo—hablando al cuerpo falso de su amiga

Los días habían pasado lenta y dolorosamente para Remus, porque se habían enterado de la muerte de James y Lily, al legar Remus, Sirius y su pequeño Regalus, Sirius fue apresado por ser un mortifgo, para su fortuna, Severus entrego a Petter, él había revelado la ubicación de los Potters así como la profecía al Lord Oscuro, y si bien sabía que Lucius ahora era libre, no podía olvidar el saber que tenían dos hijos y eran felices, quien era él para quitarles esa felicidad, todo esto tenía al pobre hombre lobo al borde de la locura, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, lo distrajo por décima vez un búho que conocía también, con otra carta de su amor que le pedía hablar con él, algo que él estaba rotundamente a no hacer, después de garabatear su respuesta y darle un último vistazo a su casa , salió sin decir adiós y volvió a Konoha donde hace algunos días había conocido a una chica idéntica a Lily, lo único diferente eran el color de ojos y pensaba presentarlas ya que esta chica tenía casi la misma firma mágica que su difunta amiga, también estaba feliz el saber que Itachi aquel niño, que le faltaba tanto cariño se estaba abriendo y compartiendo sus sentimientos con él, sin dejar atrás al padre que cada vez que lo veía y estaba con él no se sentía tan solo, pero a quien engañaba él no podría llenar nunca el vacío que dejo Lucius en su corazón, se sentía tan mal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les allá gustado

Ya sé muy corto, espero el próximo se mas largo

He estado en prácticas y mi tiempo se ha visto reducido con los trabajos extras como danza y banda de guerra pero no se preocupen, ya se acercan vacaciones y si dios quiere estaré actualizando

Dejen comentarios

Espero actualizar pronto y eso va a depender mucho de lo que se presente en esta semana, jejejejjeje.


	7. Las tragedias nos persiguen 2da parte

HOLA DE NUEVO, UNA DISCULPA ES MI AÑO DE SERVICIO Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PROBLEMAS CON LA LAP Y PUES UNA COMPAÑERA ME ELIMINO TODA LA HISTORIA Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZARLA PERO AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Espero les guste.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las tragedias nos persiguen 2da parte

Los días pasaban lentamente.

-Remus, te casarías con mi padre—preguntó Itachi

-Tú quieres que me case con el—cuestiono

-Si me gustaría, ya que él se ve feliz a tu lado y tú también, aunque siento que te falta algo, que siempre estas anhelando a alguien y sé que mi padre no lo es—

-_Por nada es el genio de los Uchihas_—Pues es verdad, tu sabes que soy un hombre lobo, pues yo solo puedo elegir a una sola persona como pareja, yo ya había elegido a mi pareja pero por desgracia no pudo ser-

-Eso quiere decir que nunca me corresponderás—dijo a su espalda Fagaku

-Nunca te corresponderé completamente, porque mientras mi pareja viva no podre amarte como te mereces, sin embargo mi lobo interno te ha aceptado como un remplazo de mi pareja-

-Eso es una esperanza, cásate conmigo, aunque no te puedas entregar completamente—

-Está bien, pero debes de estar consiente, que si en algún momento regreso a mi país y mi pareja está libre y dispuesta no podre seguir contigo, ya que este hombre no solo lo ha aceptado el lobo, si no que yo también lo amo—

-yo hare que te olvides de el—

Un mes después de esta confesión y a medio año de la muerte de su querida amiga Remus Lupin se casaba con Fagaku Uchiha, era un esplendoroso día los arboles de sakura ya habían florecido, estaban en plena primavera, los amigos más cercanos se encontraban reunidos incluso Sirius, Severus, el pequeño Regalus e incluso Regalus Black.

En la fiesta Severus intercepto a Remus.

-espero que no te equivoques, Lucius está esperando por ti y lo seguirá haciendo, tú y el tienen que hablar—

-lo sé yo tampoco pedo olvidarlo pero no puedo destruir esa familia y antes de que hables, Fagaku sabe que si vuelvo al mundo mágico y Lucius y yo nos encontramos y arreglamos la situación lo dejare—así regresa a la fiesta

Noviembre daba inicio cuando los Uchihas festejaban el embarazo de Remus, en esos meses Kushina y Minato se habían casado, esta estaba empezando a desarrollar su magia por un hecho peculiar, había tenido una visión donde se veía a ella y a Minato sellando al Kyubi en su propio hijo llamado Naruto y para que ambos no murieran Remus los estaba apoyando.

Todos los preparativos estaban hechos, los aldeanos estaban refugiados, las barreras de la aldea estaban reforzadas, algunos magos habían venido a ayudar, Kushina había entrado en labor de parto, Minato estaba preparado para todo, como Hokage era el responsable de todas esas vidas.

El ataque había comenzado, en un inicio el Kyubi fue un gran problema, a pesar de las medidas, varias vidas fueron arrebatadas.

-maldición háblenle a Minato, Naruto ya está a punto de nacer—

-Rin ve rápido—dijo Tsunade

-hai, Tsunade-sama- desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-solo un poco más Kushina- en eso se oye un llanto—mira que hermoso esta—

-si es hermoso, dame la poción fortalecedora, rápido no hay tiempo—en cuanto termino de tomarla apareció Minato

-Minato es maravilloso—

-es verdad, pero no hay tiempo agárrate fuerte—aparecieron en un lugar descampado—es el momento—

El Kyubi es sellado, los tres están exhaustos, cuando

-quien esta hay—

- avadakedavra —gracias a la velocidad de Minato se salvan de la maldición

-que quieres—dice Kushina

-solo tomar venganza de lo que me hicieron tus estúpidos padre jajaja-dice un encapuchado

-no lo permitiré—dice Minato lanzando unos shuriken

-jajaja, no escaparas petrificus totalum –dice inmovilizándolos otra persona al otro extremo

-vaya así que este es el nieto de esos idiotas—

-no se preocupen, no le hare nada por ahora-

-solo queremos que sufra lo mismo que su primo Harry-

-no nos vean así, pronto entenderán, haremos una maravillosa reunión—dice desapareciendo y dejando unos cuerpos falsos.

A lo lejos se ve gente que corre al lugar

-¡No, maldición!, debí haber derrotado antes a ese desgraciado-

-Remus no es tu culpa, tenías que cuidar de Sasuke también—

-pero sabía que podría necesitarme y ¡no estuve aquí para ella!, como con Lily—

-tomen al bebe y llévenlo al orfanato, después me hare cargo de el—

-Hai Sarutobi-sama—

-no lo permitiré, le falle al no estar con ella, pero esto no lo permitiré, de Naruto me encargo yo—dijo Remus

-pero-

-lo siento Hokage-sama pero apoyare a mi esposo en esto, Minato era mi amigo y yo defenderé su legado y me hare cargo de el—

-está bien, pero nadie hablara de lo que ha pasado, ni sabrán que Naruto es hijo de Minato, se registrado como Naruto Uzumaki—

-¡claro que no, el merece saber su origen!—

-se le dirá a su tiempo y es una orden, Remus tu eres mago lanza un hechizo para que esto funcione, la mayoría de la gente sabrá que es el contenedor del Kyubi, pero no podrán decirle nada—

-como ordene Hokage-sama—dice con enojo Remus antes de dar la vuelta e ir para el complejo Uchiha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Espero le allá gustado dejen comentarios

Espero actualizar en la siguiente semana


End file.
